nicht lesen
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: NICHT LESEN
1. Eine Geschichte erzählen

Eine Geschichte ist nicht nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Ereignissen. Sie kommt und geht wie Wellen, in ihr wechseln Tal und Berg, verzerren sich und liegen still. Nichts bleibt ruhig, alles verändert seinen Lauf – und manchmal in einer allzu überraschenden Art und Weise.


	2. Die Ankunft

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord III**

**oder:**

**das dritte Universum**

**oder:**

**der dritte Streich **

**oder: **

**der geheimnisvolle Fremde**

**oder:**

**There and never ever back again**

I

**Kapitel I**

I

**II**

I

**Die Ankunft**

I

Harry blinzelte. Er konnte nichts sehen. Er blinzelte nochmals. Tote sollten nicht blinzeln können. Er war also nicht tot? Seltsam,... als die Mauer auf ihn zugestürzt kam, hatte er definitiv gedacht, er würde sterben. Was für eine Enttäuschung.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken. Ein spitzer Stein stach ihn unangenehm in die Seite. Er versuchte vom Stein wegzurollen. Was er sofort bereute. Ein unangenehmer Schmerz ging durch seine gesamte Wirbelsäulenmuskulatur. Okay... sich bewegen war jetzt nicht so gut,...

Ein Stöhnen war zu seiner Rechten zu hören. Harry drehte den Kopf in diese Richtung. Sehen konnte er immer noch nichts. Nur absolute Schwärze. Ein schwächer warmer Wind strich über sein Gesicht und blies ihm Staub ins Gesicht. Er konnte eine erste Beobachtung in das Logbuch seines Gedächtnisses schreiben: wir sind draußen, es ist Nacht und wir liegen unter einem Haufen Schutt und Asche begraben. Mindestens zwei Überlebende. Von dreien. Er hoffte inständig, dass der eine seiner beiden Begleiter noch lebte...

"Harry?" hörte er nicht weit von sich entfernt. Nicht lange, und ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf kam in seinen Blickwinkel. Jerrys grüne Augen schauten besorgt auf ihn herab.

"Mmh.." war das einzige, was Harry sagen konnte, bevor er heftig husten musste.

Jerry klopfte ihn beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Ich glaube, Mary liegt da drüben irgendwo. Soll ich sie holen?"

Ein weiterer Hustenanfall war die Antwort. Jerry schaute ihn belustigt an. "Ich interpretier das mal als ein 'Ja'." Im nächsten Moment war sie weggehüpft. Harry hustete noch immer, als Jerry mit einem dicken Bündel aus Leinen in den Armen zurückkehrte. "Mary hat es tatsächlich geschafft, über den ganzen Trubel hier einzuschlafen. Erstaunlich nicht?" Harry hustete.

Jerry überlegte kurz, dann schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. "Es müsste jetzt mitten in der Nacht sein. Zeig mal, wie spät es ist..." Sie nahm Harrys rechten Arm und drehte ihn zu sich. Harry hustete protestierend. Die Armbanduhr war stehen geblieben. Und welcher Depp war Jerry, dass sie annahm, dass nach einer Reise in ein anderes Universum, die Tageszeit die gleiche bleiben würde? Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Jerry grinste "Also... es ist ganz schön spät. Wie wärs mit einem Nickerchen, Harry?" sie ließ ihm nicht die Zeit, um zu antworten. Sie nahm ihm die Brille von der Nase und legte sie nach einem '_Reparo'_ und '_Scourgifio'_ neben seinen Kopf. Das Schwarz wurde nun zu einem verschwommenen Schwarz und Harry schloss die Augen. Jerry lächelte zufrieden. Sie legte das Bündel ab, in dem Mary eingewickelt war, räumte den Schutt weg und unterdrückte den Staub, indem sie eine Decke ausbreitete. Darauf setzte sie sich und wartete, bis der Tag anbrach.

I

**Die Ankunft**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**


	3. Das große Erwachen

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord III**

**oder:**

**das dritte Universum**

**oder:**

**der dritte Streich **

**oder: **

**der geheimnisvolle Fremde**

**oder:**

**There and never ever back again**

I

**Kapitel II**

I

**II**

I

**Das große Erwachen**

I

Harry erwachte mit einem Hustenanfall. Er richtete sich auf. und war wirklich überrascht, als er kaum Schmerzen spürte. Das ist definitiv eine Verbesseung. dachte er. Er nahm seine Brille und setzte sie auf. Jetzt konnte er schärfer sehen. Neben ihm lag Mary. Ihre Augen waren in einem tiefen Schlummer geschlossen. Der staubige Wind blies ihre feurig roten Weasley-Locken ins Gesicht. Harry wischte liebevoll eine Sträne aus ihrer Stirn. Er lächelte. - Und hustete.

Jerry lag zusammengerollt auf ihrer Decke. Sie ist im Verlaufe der Nacht dann wohl doch eingeschlafen. Harry hustete sehr laut. Jerry wachte auf. Verwirrt und verschlafen blickte sie um sich. "Oh...Moin, Harry. Gut geschlafen?" Harry hustete bejahend. Jerry nickte verstehend. "Also... wir sind jetzt im dritten Paralleluniversum?" Husten. "Soweit wir wissen, ist Voldemort hier quicklebendig, das heißt, er ist nie gestorben, richtig?" Husten. "Das heißt auch, dass dein anderes Du gestorben ist. Oh, Mann, vielleicht existiere nicht mal ich..." zustimmendes Husten. "Also, was machen wir jetzt?" Schulterzucken und Husten. "Ach ja, klar. wir wollen den bösen dunklen Lord besiegen..." Husten, Husten. "Was ist?" fragte Jerry.

Harry hustete, "Ich denke, das hat Zeit." Er hustete wieder.

Jerry sah ihn fragend an. Harry hustete genervt. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und beschwörte einen Bleistift und ein Notizblock herauf. Er hustete, nahm den Bleistift und schrieb. Jerry schaute über seine Schulter,

_Als erstes brauchen wir eine neue Identität..._

Jerry nickte zustimmend "Das ist eine prima Idee."

_...solange Voldemort nichts von unserer Existenz weiß, haben wir einen Vorteil._

"Und was sollen wir solange machen?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

_Die Zeit nutzen, würde ich sagen._

Jerry rollte mit den Augen "Oh, toll, prima. Darauf wäre ich gar nicht gekommen." Harry hustete und schrieb weiter.

_Du bist doch 11, oder? Du könntest nach Hogwarts gehen._

"Nach Hogwarts? Das ist klasse!" Jerry strahlte. "Ich freu mich soo riesig...das machen wir!"

_Und ich könnte das siebte Jahr starten. _

Harry hielt inne.

_Wäre nur das Problem mit der Finanzierung._

"Hast du nicht noch ein paar Galleonen?"

_Nicht genug._

"So teuer?"

_Ja._

"Was sollen wir nur tun?" Jerry kratzte sich am Kopf.

_Geld verdienen, würde ich sagen._

Harry hustete,

_Aber lass das mal mein Problem sein. _

Harry hielt inne und hustete.

_Wir werden ersteinmal unser Aussehen verändern. Schwarze Haare und grüne Augen erinnern zu sehr an einen gewissen Harry Potter._

Jerry nickte. Harry nahm den Zauberstab und mit einem schnellen _'Disguisus' _färbten sich Jerrys tiefschwarze Locken in ein dunkles Braun. Es hatte einen angenehm warmen roten Schimmer, Harry betrachtete stolz seine Arbeit. Er hustete und grinste breit.

_Du hast jetzt dunkelbraune Haare und grüne Augen, damit du es weißt._

Jerry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt bist du dran. Wie wär's mit lila?"

Harry hustete heftig.

"Ist ja gut, war nur ein Scherz, also, was möchtest du haben?" fragte sie. Harry schrieb es auf, und Jerry folgte seinem Wunsch. Nach einiger Zeit und mehreren Fehlversuchen stand ein Junge mit feurig rotem Haar und braunen Augen an Harrys Stelle.

Jerry schnippte mit dem Finger "Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch unsere Decknamen ausdenken..." Harry hustete.

_Maxi Maurizio?_

Jerry hob eine Augenbraue "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Harry."

_Bernd Bullogschtiwutsch_

Jerry zog eine Grimasse. "Ärgs, du hast keinen Geschmack."

_Jetzt im Ernst, meine Mutter hieß mit Mädchennamen Evans. Was hälst du davon?_

Jerry zuckte mit den Schultern, "klingt gut, keine schlechte Idee, nehmen wir."Harry nickte und hustete.

_Ich nenn mich Andrew. Ihr beiden behaltet euren Vornamen. Kapiert?_

"Kapiert. Also, ich fasse mal zusammen, ich selbst bin Yeremi Evans. Der Herr, der vor mir sitzt heißt Andrew Evans und da hinten schläft Marieta Evans." Harry hustete und nickte. "Sind wir Geschwister, oder sowas?"

_Yep. unsere Eltern sind sonstwohin abgehauen._

Jerry rollte mit den Augen, "Ouch, wir armen Waisenkinder." sie stand abrupt auf, "Was machen wir jetzt?" Harry hustete schwach.

_Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse._

"Und was sollen wir da?"

_Hustentee kaufen._

Jerry grinste. "Worauf warten wir noch?"

I

**Das große Erwachen**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**


	4. Die neue Welt

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord III**

**oder:**

**das dritte Universum**

**oder:**

**der dritte Streich **

**oder: **

**drei geheimnisvolle Fremde**

**oder:**

**There and never ever back again**

I

**Kapitel III**

I

**II**

I

**Die neue Welt**

I

Harry und Yeremi, mit Mary auf Harrys Schoß aßen ein Eis in Floreans, einem Cafe in der Winkelgasse und reflektierten, was sie heute schon alles getan hatten. Zuerst waren sie in der Apotheke gewesen, und hatten einen Hustentee gekauft. Dann waren sie bei Madame Malkins und hatten sich etwas dezentere und weniger staubige Kleidung gekauft. Und zuletzt waren sie zu Florish-&-Blotts gegangen, hatten nach der Zeitungsabteilung gesucht, sie gefunden und die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vom Tag nach Halloween 1981 gelesen.

_**Godric's Hollow wurde attackiert!**_

Harry hatte sich von diesem Artikel eine Kopie gemacht. Sie war jetzt mit mehreren Eiscremeflecken beschmiert und sah schon relativ abgegriffen aus. Wie er befürchtet hatte, waren seine Eltern und sein anderes Selbst an diesen Tag gestorben. Ein Abschnitt fiel ihm besonders ins Auge. Es war ein Zitat von einem Auroren, der den Tatort untersucht hatte,

_...der einjährige Sohn, Harry James Potter, wurde sonderbarerweise nicht wie seine Eltern mit dem Todesfluch getötet. An seinen Hals waren Würgemale zu erkennen. Wir haben Grund, anzunehmen, dass der,-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf den Jungen persönlich ermordet hatte. Die Stärke der Eindruckstellen deutet auf einen Akt purer Wut und Rachegelüste hin..._

Harry schauderte. Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl, von seinen eigenen Tod zu lesen. Er überflog den Rest des Artikels. Er merkte nicht, wie er erleichtert aufatmete, als er erfuhr, dass Pettigrew die selbe Nacht gefangengenommen wurde und Sirius nie nach Askaban gegangen ist.

Jerry warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Harry faltete die Zeitung zusammen, nickte und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er später erzählen würde. Jerry fuhr mit dem Eisessen fort. Harry griff auch zum Löffel... - als Mary anfing, nach Milch zu schreien. Harry stöhnte.

etwas später am Tag stieg das Trio aus dem Fahrenden Ritter. Yeremi war etwas grün im Gesicht und Mary klammerte sich unbewusst fest an Harrys Robe.

Harry wollte irgendwo in Hogsmead untersteigen. Yeremi war schon hellauf begeistert, Harry hatte ihr von Zonko's von der Heulenden Hütte und vom Drei Besen erzählt. Einen Besuch würden die drei sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Vor eben jenem Drei Besen standen sie jetzt. Sie wollten eigentlich eintreten, aber ein Haufen dunkel gekleideter Männer hinderte sie daran.

Harry stöhnte und fluchte, Yeremi griff zum Zauberstab.

"Hallo ihr widerwärtigen Todesser, wollt ihr uns nicht durchlassen?" schrie Yeremi.

Die widerwärtigen Todesser nickten einander zu und begannen, sich den hilflos erscheinenden Kinder zu nähern, sie achteten nicht wirklich darauf, sich gegenseitig zu decken, oder dass die Gruppe Gefangener, die sie sich in ihren heutigen Raubzug gemacht haben, zurück und völlig deckungslos blieb.

"Rückzug!" rief Harry.

"Zum Angriff!" rief Yeremi.

Harry stöhnte und willigte ein. Jerry grinste.

In kurzer Zeit waren sie von den Todessern umrundet. Inzwischen hatte auch Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor geholt. Jerry und Harry standen Rücken an Rücken. Mary lag im linken Arm von Harry und feuerte beide an.

_"Stupefi", "Stupefi" _- die Todesser eröffneten das Feuer.

_"Protego", _Harry blockte, _"Silencio"_ Jerry ging in die Offensive.

_"Avadra Kedavra" _dieser Todesser war wirklich kaltblütig.

Ducken, drei Stupefis.

drei geschockte Todesser.

Zwei blieben übrig.

Eins: _"Crucio"_

Harry schrie. Yeremi zögerte eine Sekunde. _"Tarantella"_

Harry keuchte, _"Stupefi"_

Eins war weg Nummer Zwei blieb noch.

Der letzte Todesser hielt inne. Er sah seine Kameraden, die alle bewusstlos am Boden lagen und dachte für einen Moment nach. Dann rannte er.

Die Stupefis, die nach ihm folgten verfehlten.

Harry und Yeremi grinsten sich an. Fürs erste war das ein toller Erfolg gewesen. Die Todesser im dritten Universum waren genauso dumm wie die im ersten und zweiten. Das war gut zu wissen.

Die Gefangenen der Todesser, die jetzt keine Gefangenen mehr waren starrten ihre Retter an. Die Pubgäste des Drei Besens lugten durch die rußigen Fensterscheiben hindurch und trauten ihren Augen nicht. Madame Rosmerta, die Inhaberin des Pubs, stand in der Tür und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Ihr habt wirklich einen Radau angestellt." sagte sie.

"Das war fantastisch!" rief einer der Pubgäste.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

"Ihr habt uns gerettet."

Die ehemaligen Gefangenen begriffen erst jetzt ihr Glück und jubelten.

Yeremi grinste. "Wir sind Helden."

Harry nickte lächelnd. "Komm, lass uns hineingehen."

Sie gingen hinein, was sich als ein nicht leichtes Unterfangen herausstellte. Der Pub war überfüllt mit jubelnden Gästen. Yeremi und Harry versuchten, sich unbemerkt durch die immer größer werdenden Menschenmengen zu quetschen. Hände griffen nach ihnen um sie zu gratulieren, man sprach sie an und sprach über sie.

Yeremi und Harry drängten sich zu einem nur halb besetzten Tisch in der hinteren rechten Ecke.

Harry räusperte sich, "Entschuldigen sie, ist dieser Platz besetzt?"

Die beiden Männer, die sich einen Moment zuvor noch rege unterhalten haben, schreckten hoch.

"O-oh...ja natürlich...ich mein,... der Platz ist nicht besetzt.." stotterte der Schnauzbärtige.

Der andere, der glatzköpfige alte, lächelte süß. "Es ist uns eine Ehre, die beiden Meisterdueller an unseren Tisch begrüßen zu dürfen." er gestikulierte wild, "Setzen sie sich doch!"

Harry und Yeremi setzten sich. Mary kuschelte sich in Harrys Armen und schloss die Augen.

Der alte Glatzköpfige nahm einen kräftigen Schluck seines starken Feuerwhiskeys. "Man trifft nicht täglich solche Leute wie sie... fünf gegen zwei, alle Achtung."

"Drei." korrigierte Harry, "Fünf gegen drei."

Der Glatzköpfige schaute ihn fragend an.

"Yeremi, Mary und ich." Harry zeigte abwechselnd auf jeden von ihnen.

Der Glatzköpfige kicherte, "Die kleine Mary zählt wohl nicht..."

Yeremi fuhr auf, "Sie hat uns angefeuert."

Harry nickte, "Ohne moralische Unterstützung wären wir nicht durchgekommen."

Der Glatzköpfige lachte, "Ihr seid mir ein Völkchen..." er nahm einen weiteren Schluck, "Ist nicht häufig, dass man Leute trifft, die keine Angst vor Todessern hat, eh?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Das eben waren Anfänger..."

Der Glatzköpfige verschluckte sich an seinen Whiskey und musste husten, "A..anfänger..." er setzte das Glässchen ab, "Ihr müsst Verrückte sein..."

"Nein Genies." sagte der Schnauzbärtige.

Der Glatzköpfige winkte ab, "Genie liegt nicht weit vom Wahnsinn entfernt." er nahm einen weiteren kräftigen Schluck.

Der Schnauzbärtige grinste in seinen Kräutertee hinein, "I-ich hab euch noch nie gesehen..."

Yeremi nickte, "Wir sind neu hier."

Der Glatzköpfige schüttelte den Kopf. "Heutzutage geht keiner mehr freiwillig an diesen trostlosen Ort. Wirklich, was führt euch hierher? Die Gefahr schwebt überall. Britannien hat keine Zukunft mehr."

"So schlimm?" fragte Yeremi. Harry trat ihr auf den Fuß.

Der Glatzköpfige lachte trocken. "Dieses Land wird nicht mehr vom Ministerium regiert, Du-weißt-schon-wer verbreitet zuviel Angst. Wer nicht auf der Seite der Gewinner ist, ist auf der Seite der Verlierer. So einfach ist das. Das ist die einzige Regel."

Der Schnauzbärtige nickte. "E..s ist schlimm..."

Yeremi empfand Mitleid. "Ich hab's ja immer gesagt, Ol'Voldie ist ein Arschloch."

Die beiden Männer schauten ihn baff an, Harry musste lachen.

"D-du h..hast IHN beim Namen genannt..." der Schnauzbärtige zitterte.

Yeremi zuckte mit den Schultern, "Und?"

Inzwischen hörte die gesamte Gästepopulation des 'Drei Besens' dem Wortwechsel in der hinteren rechten Ecke des Saales zu. Die Stille wurde nur ab und zu vom Klirren eines Glases gegen das Gesteck unterbrochen. Madame Rosmerta lehnte sich interessiert über den Tresen ihrer Bar.

Harry war das Begaffe sichtlich unangenehm. Yeremi war nur verwirrt und Mary schlief tief und fest.

Harry lächelte entschuldigend, "Wir wollten sie nicht verletzen..."

Der Glatzköpfige machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, "Wie alt seid ihr eigentlich?"

Harry war der Themawechsel angenehm. Die Gäste an den Nachbartischen hörten weiterhin interessiert zu. "Mary wird bald eins, Yeremi ist elf und ich bin siebzehn."

Der Glatzköpfige schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "So jung..."

An den anderen Tischen brach das Gemurmel aus.

"W-wo sind ei-eigentlich eure Eltern?" fragte der stotternde Schnauzbärftige.

"Sie wollten eigentlich gleich nachkommen." sagte Harry ausweichend.

Yeremi war verwirrt, "Haben wir überhaupt El- MMMH!"

Harry hielt ihr die Hand vor dem Mund. Er flüsterte ein paar missbilligende Worte. Yeremi flüsterte heftig protestierend zurück.

Der Glatzköpfige und der Schnauzbärtige schüttelten traurig den Kopf. Wieviele Waisenkinder würde der Krieg noch hervorbringen?

Madame Rosmerta stand auf und kam zum Tisch gelaufen um die Bestellungen anzunehmen.

Für Harry und Yeremi war der Abend gelaufen. Mary war zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht. Nach einer Weile hatten der Glatzköpfige und der Schnauzbärtige sich verabschiedet und die Bar verlassen.

Harry hielt sich seine gequetschte Hand. Der Schnauzbärtige war ungewöhnlich stark. Er hatte ihm beinah die Hand gebrochen, als sie sich die Hände geschüttelt hatten.

Er schaute sich um. Jetzt standen auch die letzten Gäste auf und begaben sich Richtung Ausgang.

Madame Rosmerta ging zu den in der Mitte des Raumes stehenden Personen. Mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt baute sie sich vor ihnen auf. "Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen? Macht, dass ihr nach Hause kommt!"

Harry und Yeremi sahen sich unsicher an. Nach einigen Sekunden nickte Harry bestimmt.

Harry schaute ängstlich zu Rosmerta auf, die um mindestens einen Kopf größer war als er. Madame Rosmerta schaute grimmig auf ihn herab. Harry lächelte unsicher. "Hätten sie noch ein Zimmer frei?"

I

**Die neue Welt**

I

**II**

I

**Ende **


	5. Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord III**

**oder:**

**das dritte Universum**

**oder:**

**der dritte Streich **

**oder: **

**der geheimnisvolle Fremde**

**oder:**

**There and never ever back again**

I

**Kapitel **

I

**II**

I

**Die Zelle im alten Riddlehaus**

**oder:**

**freudiges Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten**

I

Harry schreckte hoch. Sein Kopf drohte zu zerbersten, so stark waren die Narbenschmerzen. Er schaute verwirrt um sich. Er konnte nichts außer der Schwärze erkennen. 'Verdammt... wie oft war er schon in einer solchen Situation gewesen? Man könnte meinen, dass es langsam langweilig wurde. Er stöhnte und versuchte sich aufzurichten, erreichte aber nur, dass er wieder in die Liegeposition zurückfiel. Er lag auf einem kahlem Steinboden, um ihn herum war alles finster.

"W-wo bin ich?" Dumme Frage.

"Du bist aufgewacht?" kam eine ängstliche Stimme von der Wand neben ihm.

"Wurde auch langsam Zeit, Junge." kam eine kratzige Stimme von einer der Wand gegenüberliegenden Ecke.

"Wo bin ich?" wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

"In den finsteren Verließen des dunklen Lordes, mein Junge." sagte die kratzige Stimme.

"Oh." sagte Harry. Dieser Ort war ihm höchst unangenehm. "Wo ist der Ausgang?"

Der Besitzer der kratzigen Stimme schnaubte. "Es gibt keinen Ausweg aus den finsteren Verließen des dunklen Lords, mein Junge." Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Irgendwie kam ihm dieser Wortlaut bekannt vor... "Du wirst hier ewig bleiben und verrotten, bis du an deinen Qualen stirbst."

Harry war erschrocken... "William?"

Die kratzige Stimme keuchte überrascht.

"William, bist du es?"

Der Besitzer der ängstlichen Stimme scharrte nervös mit den Füßen.

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" fragte die kratzige Stimme. "Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin's Ohne-Name." sagte Harry.

"Du!" fauchte William.

Harry lachte. "Mich freut's auch, dich wiederzusehen."

"Andrew...du kennst ihn?" das war die ängstliche Stimme.

Harry schaffte es, sich in die Sitzposition aufzurichten. Jetzt konnte er auch die Konturen seines Gegenübers erkennen. Harry war wieder überrascht, "Ron? Wie bist du denn hierher gekommen?"

Die ängstliche Stimme überschlug sich, "Genauso wie du, denke ich." Ron richtete sich auf und kroch zu ihm herüber. "Woher kennst du diesen Mann? Er hat einen ziemlich gräulichen Humor..." Ron schauderte.

Harry lachte, "Ich mag ihn auch nicht besonders." er stand auf und schwankte ein wenig. "Wird Zeit, dass wir hier herauskommen denkst du nicht auch?"

Ron schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Armer Andrew, ihm ist der Hunger wohl zu Kopf gestiegen. "Wir sind in den Kerkern von Du-weißt-schon-wen." versuchte er ihm zu erklären.

"Oh, wirklich? Das ist mir aber noch gar nicht aufgefallen." schnauzte Harry ihn an. Er war wirklich hungrig. Und wenn er hungrig war, war er auch schlecht gelaunt. "Deswegen sollten wir auch hier raus, denkst du nicht auch?"

Ron seufzte und rieb sich den Kopf. Andrew war jetzt total durchgeknallt...

Er war weg! Wo Andrew zuvor noch gestanden hatte, war nichts.

Ein kleiner Schatten huschte durch die Gitterstäbe der sparsam gebauten Tür.

Ron war verwirrt. Er schaute sich um. Andrew, wo bist du? Wie bist du hier herausgekommen? Warum hast du mich in Stich gelassen?

Ron blickte hilfesuchend zu der am Boden kauernden Gestalt mit der kratzigen Stimme. William grinste blöd.

"So was macht er öfters" sagte William, "Einen Moment da und Wusch im nächsten Moment weg. So was nennt man Magie."

Ron nickte leicht amüsiert und keinen Deut weniger verwirrt als zuvor. Der halb verrottete Greis war auch keine große Hilfe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry kehrte mit zwei 'geborgten' Zauberstäben und einem Schlüsselbund zurück. Leise vor sich hin summend öffnete er das Schloss der Zelle in der Ron und William und kurz zuvor auch er gefangengehalten wurden.

Ron schaute ihn sprachlos an. "A-andrew..." er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als wenn dieser der Grund für seine Verwirrtheit wäre. "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zwei Todesser standen im Weg." Er hielt ihm die beiden Zauberstäbe hin, "Nimm dir eins. Noch müssen wir aus diesen Haus gelangen. Ich sag dir, das wird kein leichtes Unterfangen." Ron nickte stumm.

William hustete. "Andrew?"

Harry nickte.

William grinste höhnisch."Schönen Namen hast du da."

"Danke." sagte Harry. Er wurde ungeduldig. "Was willst du? Komm mit, wenn du hier nicht bleiben willst."

William schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Ich möchte nicht hier bleiben, aber auch nicht mit dir kommen. Wer sagt, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, hier herauszukommen, ohne dir zu folgen?"

Harry hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Was bildete sich dieser alte Irre nun schon wieder ein?

Ron blickte verängstigt vom einen zum anderen. Was ging hier vor sich? Woher kannten sich die beiden?

"Ohne-Name, ich habe dich schon immer verachtet." fuhr der alte Irre mit der kratzigen Stimme fort. "Du hast geglaubt, den Grauen von Du-weißt-schon-wo entkommen zu können. Du hast die Ordnung zerstört, du warst fröhlich, wenn es keinen Grund gab, fröhlich zu sein, ich habe dich verachtet, Ohne-Name. Ich habe dich und deinen nicht-existierenden Namen verachtet. Du warst Dreck in der Sauberkeit des Grauens. Du hast dich gewehrt, während die anderen gefügig waren. Wie hast du das gemacht? Wie bist du entkommen? Niemand ist je aus Du-weißt-schon-wo entkommen. Wir anderen mussten jämmerlich dahinsiechen. Du warst draußen und hättest uns befreien können. Du hast uns in Stich gelassen, hörst du?"

Harry zitterte. Es gab keinen Eingang zu Du-weißt-schon-wo mehr. Was hätte er tun können?

Ron schauderte. Die kratzige Stimme des Alten war kalt und hasserfüllt, geradezu furchteinflössend.

"Tom hat mich herausgeholt. Nachdem die Anderen gestorben sind. Alle sind gestorben. Alle."

Harry trat in die Zelle. "Und wie möchtest du jetzt entkommen? Ich biete dir gerne meine Hilfe an..." Er bot dem Alten die Hand an, damit er sich aufrichten konnte.

William lachte hohl und gebrochen. "Es gibt immer einen zweiten Ausweg, hörst du? Es gibt immer einen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, ich habe sie nie gebraucht..."

William holte ein nicht vorher dagewesenes Messer aus einer Tasche seiner Lumpen hervor.

Harry stürzte nach vorne, "NEIN!"

Es war zu spät. Der Alte hatte das Messer zwischen die Rippen gestoßen und hatte das Herz getroffen. Er kippte nach hinten über.

Ron war wie zu Eis erstarrt. Der Anblick des verstorbenen Greisen war unausstehlich. Aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden...

Harry kniete sich neben den Toten. "Da hast du nun deine Ruhe gefunden, Williams."

Ron hatte nur Augen für seinen Schulkameraden. ..Was?.. -Wie?.. Wie schaffte er es, das Ganze so ruhig zu ertragen? Es schien so, als wenn dem Jungen der Umgang mit Leichen ganz natürlich war..Aber das war unmöglich.

Harry schob die Augenlider des kürzlich Verstorbenen nach unten. Jetzt waren die leblos in die Leere starrenden Pupillen überdeckt. "Möge deine Seele ewigen Frieden finden." Er erhob sich und stand auf seinen steifen Gliedern. Ein letzter Blick zurück, bevor er die die Tür der kalten und kahlen Zelle zuwarf.

Er lächelte Ron schwach zu und schob ihn den Gang entlang. "Ich glaube, ich weiß so ungefähr, wo wir sind."

Ron folgte ihm benommen.

I

**Die Zelle im alten Riddlehaus**

**oder:**

**freudiges Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**


	6. Der böse Wolf

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord III**

**oder:**

**das dritte Universum**

**oder:**

**der dritte Streich **

**oder: **

**der geheimnisvolle Fremde**

**oder:**

**There and never ever back again**

I

**Kapitel **

I

**II**

I

**Der böse Wolf**

I

Harry fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Diese wurden dadurch noch mehr in Unordnung gebracht. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, um eine Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Er war sichtlich geschafft. Heute waren ungewöhnlich viele Schüler dagewesen.

Harry legte das Notizbuch ab, fuhr sich durch die Haare und machte sich selbst ein heißes Butterbier. Dann setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und wartete, bis das Getränk zum trinken kalt genug war. Er beobachtete, wie der Wasserdampf aufstieg und in der Luft verschwand...

"Hey Andrew, träumst du?"

Harry fuhr hoch. "Ach du bist's." er lächelte "Hallo Ginny. Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht's?"

Ginny nahm einen Stuhl, rückte ihn an den Tisch und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. "Ganz gut. Hab nur ein paar Probleme mit den NEWTs..."

Ginny begann, Harry von den Abschlussprüfungen am Ende des siebenten Jahres zu erzählen, von den Prüfungsfächern und vom Stress unter dem die Schüler durch täglich zunehmende Hausaufgabenstapel gestellt wurden.

Harry hörte interessiert zu. Weniger, um etwas über die NEWTs zu erfahren, sondern , um einfach nur zuzuhören. Jerry wollte heute in Hogwarts übernachten und Mary schlief oben in seinem Zimmer.

Das Gespräch wandte sich unüberraschenderweise sehr schnell zum Thema Quidditch. Über Spekulationen vom Ausgang des nächsten Chudley Cannon Matches gegen die Tornados bemerkten die beiden nicht, wie sich die letzten Pub-Gäste zum gehen wandten und der Saal sich allmählich leerte.

Harry und Ginny waren gerade in ein Streitgespräch über die besten Sucherzüge vertieft und bemerkten nicht, wie Madame Rosmerta die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt darauf wartete, dass ihr Beachtung geschenkt wurde.

Sie räusperte sich. Harry schreckte panisch auf. "Oh,...N'Abend M'dame..."

Die Angesprochene schütteltelte entrüstet den Kopf. "Mr. Potter, wissen sie, wie spät es ist?" sie nickte Ginny zu, "Sie haben vergessen, das Schüler nur vor Sonnenuntergang zum Schloss zurückkehren können." In diesen Moment schickte die Sonne noch ihre letzten Strahlen, bevor sie hinter dem Horizont versank. Ginny schaute betreten zu Boden.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf, "Umm... ich hab in meinen Zimmer noch ein Ersatzbett..." - Ginny errötete, 'Das war jetzt keine gute Idee' dachte Harry, er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Okay, vergiss es."

Das Schweigen zog sich unendlich lange dahin. Madame Rosmerta verschränkte die Arme. Harry und Ginny blickten überall hin, nur nicht in ihre Augen.

"Ich könnte dich begleiten." schlug Harry vor.

Rosmerta hob eine Augenbraue. "Und du meinst, du könntest Ginny vor Todessern und dunklen Kreaturen schützen?"sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, "Andrew, die Todesser sind dir tausendmal überlegen, wenn sie aus dem Hinterhalt kommen..."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Zu zweit ist immer noch besser als alleine. Und die Todesser haben was anderes zu tun, als in einem Hinterhalt auf uns zu warten..." er griff nach Ginnys Arm, "komm, wir gehen." er zog sie aus der Tür, "Tschau, Madame, ich komm in einer Stunde wieder!" Damit verließen sie den Drei-Besen. Madame Rosmerta schüttelte traurig den Kopf, während sie dem Paar nach sah, während es die Straße hinunter lief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry und Ginny schlugen den Weg am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes ein. Die wenige Helligkeit, die noch vorhanden war, verschwand jetzt vollständig. Einzig und allein der Vollmond, der einen dünnen Strahl auf den Weg vor ihnen sendete, spendete noch Licht.

Die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie vollständig, eine Orientierung war völlig unmöglich. Sie stolperten noch eine Weile in die Richtung, die sie für richtig hielten, bevor Harry stehen blieb. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir jetzt sind und wo wir lang müssen?" fragte er.

Von Ginny, die eigentlich nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm stand, war nur noch der Umriss zu erkennen. "Nein." Ginnys Schatten zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaub, wir haben uns verlaufen."

Harry nickte, _"Lumos" _Der Lichtkegel zeigte auf mehrere Blätter und Äste, die sanft im Wind wedelten.

"Wir sind im Verbotenen Wald." sprach Ginny das offensichtliche aus. Ihr Schatten schwenkte unruhig hin und her.

Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf den Umriss ihrer Schulter. "Kein Grund zur Panik. Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin. Uns muss nur etwas einfallen..." Harry hoffte wirklich, dass Ginny etwas einfallen würde. Harry war nie wirklich gut darin gewesen. Für clevere Ideen war immer Hermine zuständig gewesen...

Ein schriller tierischer Schrei unterbrach die Stille des Waldes. Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Andrew!" rief Ginny verzweifelt. "Was war das?"

Der Schrei wiederholte sich. Wurde zu einem Heulen. Das mit rasender Geschwindigkeit näher kam. Ginny zitterte.

"Ein Werwolf, glaube ich." antwortete Harry flüsternd. "Es hat uns gerochen."

Ginny wimmerte. Sie krallte sich an Harrys Jacke. "Was...was sollen wir tun?"

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. In seiner Animagusgestalt konnte er jederzeit entkommen. Aber Ginny...Zuerst musste er Ginny in Sicherheit bringen. "Wenn ich 'Jetzt' sage, läufst du, verstanden? Nimm den kürzesten Weg zum Schloss, und schau nicht zurück!" sagte er.

"Sssh..." Ginny legte eine Hand auf Harrys Mund. "Soll der Werwolf uns hören?"

Harry lachte. "Er hört uns sowieso."

Auf Ginnys fragenden Blick antwortete er, "Er hört uns atmen. Und gerochen hat er uns schon längst."

"Woher weißt du das alles, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Fragen darfst du. Bloß erwarte keine Antwort - "

In dem Moment knackte und krachte es im Unterholz. Der Wolf war schrecklich nahe...

"Andrew!" kreischte Ginny. Jetzt sah Harry es auch. Ein schwarzer, sich langsam nähernder Schatten kroch aus einem Gebüsch. Vielleicht zwei...drei Meter entfernt. Harry schluckte.

Der Wolf schnupperte, ging zwei vorsichtige Schritte, und schnupperte wieder.

Harry und Ginny standen wie stocksteif festgefroren da. Nur wenig war wirklich vom Werwolf zu erkennen. Er war auf jeden Fall mindestens doppelt so groß wie ein normaler Wolf und sah dem entsprechend fürchteinflößender aus. Das Fell auf seinem Nacken sträubte sich gefährlich, die in der Nacht leuchtenden Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, und zeugten von purer tierischer Lust. Harry schauderte. Warum fiel er sie nicht an? Nicht, das Harry sich beschwerte...

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte der Wolf sich auf die ihm wehrlos ausgelieferten Teenager... "JETZT!" brüllte Harry, und rannte dem Monster entgegen.

"Aber..." sagte Ginny entsetzt.

"Geh...geh schon... lauf! verdammt noch mal."

"Andrew..."

Harry antwortete nicht mehr. Der Wolf hatte ihn mit einem letzten Aufschrei niedergerissen. Seine beiden Vorderkrallen haben sich tief in das Fleisch unterhalb von Harrys Schulter eingegraben. Harry wandte um sich, schrie, tastete nach dem Zauberstab, doch es war zu spät...

Der Wolf öffnete sein Maul, ein widerlicher Gestank von tierischem Blut schlug Ginny entgegen, ihr wurde übel, sie konnte den Blick nicht von Harry lassen, der sich nicht mehr regte. In ohnmächtiger Verzweiflung sah sie, wie ihr Freund starb...

Mit einem letztem Jaulen streckte das Monster den Kopf zum Himmel empor, bevor sein schweres Gebiss auf den wehrlosen Körper niederfiel. Ginny drehte sich um und rannte, stolperte, und rannte. Um ihr Leben. Hinter ihr hörte sie das Siegesgeheul des Monsters, vor ihr sah sie die Lichter von Hogwarts.

I

**Der böse Wolf**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**


	7. Grausame Erkenntnis

I

I

I

**Viele Wege führen zum Mord III**

**oder:**

**das dritte Universum**

**oder:**

**der dritte Streich **

**oder: **

**der geheimnisvolle Fremde**

**oder:**

**There and never ever back again**

I

**Kapitel II nach dbw**

I

**II**

I

**Grausame Erkenntnis**

I

Dumbledore und die Lehrerschaft waren besorgt.

Severus hatte Verdacht geschöpft, als das Heulen des Wolfes nicht, wie bei jeder Vollmondnacht, aus der Heulenden Hütte kam. Als er in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte gewesen war, hatte sich sein Verdacht bestätigt. Der Wolf war ausgebrochen. Das Heulen und Jammern war aus dem Verbotenen Wald gekommen. Severus hatte angwidert das Gesicht verzogen. Kurze Zeit später standen Dumbledore und McGonnagal nach Luft schnappend vor ihm.

Nachdem Severus ihnen alles erklärt hatte, trugen sie einen sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wunderten sich wahrscheinlich, was der Werwolf und der Köter mal wieder angestellt hatten. Severus unterdrückte einen Kommentar.

Nach einer Untersuchung der heulenden Hütte hatten sie den Hergang der Ereignisse nachvollziehen können.

Dumbledore seufzte. Der Werwolf war mal wieder zu stark geworden. An den Wänden und auf dem Boden waren Blutspritzer, Zeichen eines Kampfes. Sirius hatte versucht seinen Freund aufzuhalten. Die Tür selber war aufgebrochen. Im ganzen Tunnel waren Blutflecken verteilt. Sie folgten der Spur bis sie in den verbotenen Wald führte. Weiter trauten sie sich nicht.

Inzwischen waren auch die letzten Lehrer aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. Gemeinsam standen sie vor dem Eingangstor, unschlüssig, was zu tun sei.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis Ginny aus dem Wald gehechtet kam und berichtete, was geschehen war. McGonnagal schickte sie zum Hospitalflügel.

Dumbledore und die Lehrerschaft waren wirklich _sehr_ besorgt.

Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht nur, das Andrew Evans jetzt warscheinlich tot war, Remus Lupin würde exekutiert werden. Wenigstens das wollten sie verhindern. Alle Lehrer wurden zum Schweigen verpflichtet. Sie schworen, dass sie nie einen Werwolf gesehen und keinen blassen Schimmer hätten, wer ein möglicher Werwolf sein könnte. Snape tat das nur widerwillig.

Die Lehrer kehrten in ihre Gemächer zurück, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Dumbledore wartete in seinem Büro auf die Rückkehr seiner Verteidigungsprofessoren. Er seufzte. "Andrew Evans, wo immer du jetzt bist. Ruhe in Frieden." Dumbledore schloss die Augen. "Möge deine Seele Vergebung finden."

Er nahm Feder und Pergament und begann, Rosmerta von den Ereignissen zu berichten. Er schrieb, dass Andrew nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Dass er für tot angenommen wurde. Dass sein Körper noch nicht gefunden wurde. Dass die Todesursache verdeckt bleiben würde. Er sendete seine besten Grüße.

Dumbledore seufzte. Andrew Evans war so unscheinbar verschwunden, wie er in dieser Welt aufgetaucht ist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosmerta traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hielt ein langes Stück Pergament in den Händen. Es kam von Dumbledore, er hatte es mit Fawkes geschickt.

_...Andrew ist tot._

'Nein, Andrew...' sie schluchzte. 'Warum er? Wie konnte er dort so kopflos hineingeraten? ´Wird schon nichts passieren...´ Sie wusste es... sie hatte es gewusst. Seine Unvorsichtigkeit war manchmal selbstmörderisch gewesen. Diesmal hatte es tatsächlich zu seinen Tod geführt. Sie schluchzte. Rosmerta hatte nicht nur einen Angestellten verloren. Andrew war mehr als das gewesen. Er hatte sich in ihr Herz geschlossen. Er war ihr Freund. Eine Träne fiel auf das Pergament und verwischte ein paar Worte, - nicht, dass sie das kümmerte. Sie hatte ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn geliebt. 'Andrew...wie konntest du nur?... Warum bist du gegangen?...' Sie fühlte einen dumpfen Schmerz in ihren Herzen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, wie sehr er ihr fehlte. Sie wischte mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen weg. Fast unbewusst zauberte sie den Tresen mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes sauber.

Rosmerta hörte über sich leises Weinen. 'Mary' dachte sie. Ihr Hals fühlte sich unangenehm trocken an. Sie warf den Lappen weg und rannte eilig die Treppe hinauf. Sie riss die Tür auf, und sah Mary, die auf sie zu ging. Sie hatte erst vor kurzer Zeit das Laufen gelernt. Andrew war vor Freude ganz außer sich gewesen, als sie die ersten Schritte gemacht hatte. Rosmerta seufzte.

Mary trat näher. "Papa?"

Rosmerta konnte nicht anders, sie schluchzte, und nahm das kleine Mädchen in die Arme. Sie drückte es ganz fest an sich. "Papa wird nicht wiederkommen, hörst du?" Sie weinte, weinte unerbitterlich und lange. 'Andrew...Warum bist du gegangen?...'

"Wo ist Papa?" fragte Mary.

Rosmerta sagte nichts. Die Sonne ging auf, und schickte ihre ersten Strahlen auf die Reise. Andrew würde nicht wieder aufwachen. "Papa ist auf eine lange Reise gegangen." antwortete Rosmerta. Sie strich liebevoll eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn.

"Papa ist schon mal auf eine lange Reise gegangen." sagte die kleine Mary, "Mein anderer Papa hat dann auf mich aufgepasst."

Rosmerta nickte traurig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Das Geschwistertrio hatte schon so viel durchgemacht. Man merkte es manchmal an ihren Verhalten, wenn man sie ganz genau beobachtete und wusste, worauf man achten musste. Andrew hatte seine Vergangenheit immer gut verstecken können. Nun wusste sie nicht, was sie der kleinen Mary sagen sollte. Wer sollte sich jetzt um Mary und Jerry kümmern. Rosmerta weinte. Bevor sie die Evans getroffen hatte, hätte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, was das Schicksal einem Menschen antun konnte.

Rosmerta horchte auf. Sie hörte das Zuschlagen einer Tür... Schritte...Sie stellte Mary ab. Die Schritte waren sehr unkoordiniert und langsam. Die Person, zu der die Schritte gehörten hielt an. Und lief weiter. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Vorsichtig und schleppend. Rosmerta hörte das Knarren der hölzernen Treppe. Die Person will also nach oben. Die Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Der Tür von Andrews und Marys Zimmer. Rosmerta hielt den Atem an. Die Person stieß die Tür auf. Rosmerta schrie.

Harry sah tatsächlich nicht gut aus. Seine Kleidung war blutverschmiert und an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Er hatte am ganzen Körper Kratzwunden, aus denen das Blut frei herausfloss. Der rechte Arm war in einem seltsamen Winkel verrenkt. Eine Bisswunde verlief von der rechten Schulter über den Rücken zum linken Oberarm. Sie ist tief ins Fleisch gegangen und das Blut sickerte stoßartig heraus. Harry lächelte. "Holla, M'dame. Bin wieder da."

Mary lief Harry entgegen. "Papa ist wieder da!" Sie umarmte ihn, nicht ohne sich dabei mit Harrys Blut zu beschmieren.

Harry lachte,"´lo Mary. Hast du schön geschlafen?" Mary grinste.

Madame Rosmerta fand nach einigen Sekunden ihre Sprache wieder. "Ich dachte du wärst tot." sie wedelte mit dem Brief von Dumbledore vor seiner Nase.

Harry grinste, "Kein Grund, so enttäuscht zu kucken."

Rosmerta schnaubte, "Wenn du das nächste mal vor hast, mir solch einen Schrecken einzujagen, warn mich bitte vorher."

Harry rümpfte die Nase. "Das verdirbt den Spaß an der ganzen Sache." er schloss die Augen. Ihm war schwindelig. Der Blutverlust machte sich langsam bemerkbar.

Rosmerta führte ihn auf das Bett. "Ich werde versuchen, einen Portschlüssel zum Krankenflügel zu bekommen." sie deckte Harry mit der Bettdecke zu, und strich diese glatt "Warte nur kurz." Damit war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

"Madame dachte, du bist auf eine lange Reise gegangen." sagte Mary und holte ihr Puzzlespiel hervor.

I

**Grausame Erkenntnis**

I

**II**

I

**Ende**


End file.
